


I'll Become Your Shadow

by Mila_Addwang



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Detectives, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, POV First Person, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mila_Addwang/pseuds/Mila_Addwang
Summary: When your life is ruined... What could be worse? It's worse when you fall in love with someone who's caused you so much pain. When friends become enemies, and the person you hate with all your heart closes you with his body. Who is the traitor and who is a friend, no longer discernible.And only time will tell did you make the right choice or not.Link of the original text here https://ficbook.net/readfic/834607
Relationships: Justin Bieber & Original Female Character(s), Justin Bieber/Original Character(s), Justin Bieber/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Я стану твоей тенью](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/553831) by quiet storm.. 

_Song: Madilyn Bailey – Wide Awake_

How irritated I was by the damned rain! I was driving in the car and stroked my hand pantyhose in mesh on the leg, trying to calm the nerves. Outside the window, yellow lanterns flickered steadily. “Only in vain, I straightened my hair, stupid” – I was angry, watching the raindrops breaking on the glass. When the taxi stopped, I jumped out of the car, throwing the driver money, but he suddenly called out to me:

\- Hey, miss!

I turned to see him staring at me. Slowly, my hips swaying, I approached the window of the car and leaned toward the man:

\- I’m listening.

He swallowed and stiffened, staring shamelessly at my deep cleavage.

\- Would you like me to wait for you? – he suggested.

I managed a seductive smile:

\- No, I wouldn’t like.

He climbed out of the window a little and reached for my hips, pulling me closer to him:

\- But in vain. You wouldn’t get bored with me.

I narrowed my eyes slyly and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and yanked him down. His chin hit the car door hard.

\- So you don’t get bored. – I snorted and walked around the car to the entrance to the bar.

\- Bitch! – the taxi driver was furious and stepped on the gas.

The yellow car with a terrible creak broke from the place and I barely managed to get to the sidewalk. The taxi disappeared quickly into the night, and I straightened my skirt and walked resolutely toward the building with the bright sign. But I couldn’t take a step.

\- Oh… damn! – I swore, finding the stiletto of my sandals stuck in the sewer grate.

I jerked my foot as hard as I could and pulled out my shoes. But without a heel. I stamped my foot on the pavement and I limped to the door. The loud music made me shiver a little. I hated this place, but I had to come here every night for almost five months. I looked around the crowded room, looking for Susie Matthews the mature woman, who ran the bar. But there were only drunken and smoking men everywhere.

\- Are you already here? – a voice said behind me.

\- Yes. – I said, recognizing Susie.

\- What happened? – she nodded at my shoes.

I just waved it off:

\- Another jerk.

She nodded understandingly and took my hand:

\- Come on.

We went into the service corridor and entered the room I already knew with large mirrors and a bunch of clothes – the so-called dressing room. The foul smell hit my nostrils and I winced in disgust.

\- You know what to do. The girls are warming up the audience and then you come on. Be depraved, baby. – the woman winked and left.

\- Be depraved, baby. – I mimicked. – Stupid bitch.

I began to rummage through the clothes in search of a suitable outfit.

\- Crap, but it’ll do. – I muttered under my breath.

A few minutes later I was standing in front of the mirror, changed. I let my long dark hair down and put bright red lipstick on my lips.

\- Ewww. – I said, looking at myself. – Just like a whore.

Suddenly the girls came shaking into the room. I turned – half-naked blondes, brunettes, redheads. All with a bunch of bills in their underwear. Susie came in behind them, and I knew I had to go.

The woman beckoned to me:

\- Alexia, there’s your on.

I straightened my t-shirt, pulled it down a little from my shoulder, put on my high-heeled shoes, and walked proudly out of the room.

\- Careful. – one of the girls said when she bumped into me.

I narrowed my eyes:

\- Did you say something?

\- Learn to walk, I say. – she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

I grabbed her hair and wrapped it around my fist, banging her head against the wall. She clutched my wrist with both hands, trying to free herself, her eyes opened wide, and in them, I saw what these corrupt sluts feel at the sight of me – fear.

\- Now listen carefully. – I hissed. – If you ever open your fucking mouth again in front of me. I promise you, you’ll wake up with sulfuric acid burns on your face. Or you won’t wake up at all.

The worthless creature lowered its head and almost wept. I grinned contentedly. You can’t show slack here. For nobody.

\- Alex, don’t get excited. She’s new. Not knows yet, that with you, jokes are bad. – girl almost with redheads, has drawn me and cautiously marked hand-on reduce leverage.

\- Now she would know. – I said, releasing the frightened girl and turning to my friend. – How are you, Jess? Generous customers today?

Jessica nodded:

\- Yeah. Especially one young man. Puts dollars directly in batches. So, work close to his table, he’s in the VIP area.

I made a sad face:

\- Ha, thanks for the advice. But you know I’m here not for the money.

She smiled and walked away to the girl’s crowd standing in the mirror and I went out into the corridor.

\- Further you herself? – I heard the cold voice of Mrs. Matthews

\- Yes. – I said and sauntered to the door at the end of the room.

A deep breath. In the gloom, I opened the curtain and stepped cautiously onto the stage, striking a pose with one hand on my side. A clap and a bright spotlight shine right on me. There was a pleasing whistle in the hall. “Yeah, kids, you want me.” I’m running my tongue over my upper lip, getting the audience going crazy.

I looked around and met an icy, prickly gaze. He was wearing sunglasses, but I could feel his eyes on me. He raised the cigarette to his lips, holding it between two fingers and soon exhaled slowly.

A click of my fingers and rhythmic music began to play and I walked smoothly to the shiny pole. “Well, Alex, turn around in front of those horny prevents again and get the hell out of here”.

I wrapped one arm around the cold steel and tilted my head back, drawing long sighs from the watching men. My other arm wrapped around the pole, and I leaped onto it cross-legged. A steady movement and I slowly slide down, my back to the floor. I lift my legs and roll onto my side, letting the customers see me from a different angle. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice that the guy has risen from the back of his chair and is leaning closer, elbows on the table.

Abruptly I lie down on my stomach and raise my ass, becoming in the Marjaryasana (Cat Pose). Slowly raising my hands, I sit down on my knees and gather my long hair on top of my head, revealing my thin neck to rapt eyes.

The guy squirms a little in his chair as I pull off my shirt and toss it aside. I move to the other end of the stage and unbutton my shorts, wiggling my butt. The men start throwing greenbacks on the stage. I take off my shorts and stay in my underwear.

The guy at the VIP table lifts his sunglasses and glares at me.

I wave my hair, making my body wave, and run my fingers along my waist, pulling my panties down a little. I don’t approach the outstretched hands of men with money, because I have already learned their real intentions. Rough paws only want to touch a hot body. I turn my back and unbutton my bra. Exclamations of satisfaction run through the room. But I well know, that now music will end and continuation of they not see.

And then there is silence, I lower the straps from the bra, exposing the shoulders, and slightly turn my head to the hall. The audience erupts in loud applause! On scene fly money, business cards and condoms. All as usual.

I catch the guy’s eye, he puts out his cigarette and keeps his eyes on me. And then he says something quickly to his companion, who, glancing at me, disappears into the crowd.

I leave the stage and walk down the hall to a familiar room. At the sight of me, the girls fall silent, and I pass them contentedly on my way to change. Behind the screen, I hurriedly pull on my skirt and blouse with a nice neckline.

\- Got a drink? – I ask, stepping into the center of the room.

\- Only at the bar. – Jessica says.

Clearly. I wave indifferently and silently leave the room. But, not having time to go a few meters, facing Susie.

\- Alexia, I’m looking for you. – she began.

\- Why?

\- Well, you’re being asked for a privet room.

I’ll take the eyebrows:

\- I’ve said more than once that I won’t sleep with anyone.

The woman is clearly upset:

\- You know, there’s a special client…

\- What the fuck does it matter to me? – I’m getting angry.

\- Alexia. – Mrs. Matthews is visibly nervous. – I know your principles, but that guy was very persuasive, so to speak.

I look at her suspiciously and yet I answer flatly:

\- I said no!

Without turning, I walked confidently toward the bar. I needed a drink to keep myself alive. I walked over to the bar, feeling the patrons staring at me. But I didn’t care, because my safety was in charge of security, which I need just call at any time. I rested my elbows on the counter and ordered:

\- Sambuca. Double.

The bartender turned away, fulfilling my request, and I closed my eyes and rested my head on my shoulder relaxing. Suddenly someone’s strong hands were firmly on my waist, pressing me to the hot body. In the nostrils hit the spicy-sweet aroma of men’s perfume.

\- Get off! – I turned and swung for a good slap, but a strong man’s hand gripped my wrist.

I looked up at the stranger and for some reason, I caught my breath: in front of me was the same guy who sat at the VIP table.


	2. Chapter 2

Song: Lil Wayne - Lollipop   
I don't know why, but I was confused for a moment. The guy devoured me with a look, and I only now guessed who is the stranger who invited me to the privet room was. Blond hair styled, stylish outfit. I could tell he was handsome. If only his hand wasn't still gripping mine. And that made me angry.  
\- Get your paws off me. - I growled, staring at him.  
\- Shut your mouth. - he said icily, looking me straight in the eye.  
I frowned: he didn't want to be nice.  
\- Security! - I shouted, turning my head in the direction of the two thugs.  
One of them came toward us at once.  
\- Is something wrong, miss? - he asked.  
\- Yeah. Here…  
\- Nothing happened. - the guy interrupted. — You may be free.  
The man nodded obediently and left. I stared open-mouthed at his retreating form. The blond man grabbed my chin sharply and squeezed painfully, turning me to him.  
— So, already not such a bold without safeguard something? - there was malice in his hoarse voice.  
I was scared. For the first time, the bouncers didn't help me. And what to do with this idiot without the help of security, I did not know.  
\- Let me go! - I hissed, shoving him away from me.  
But he squeezed both my hands and held them apart, pinning them against the bar.  
\- Listen, you slut. - he said menacingly. - Behave like you're supposed to.  
\- Fuck you. - I snapped, and fury flashed in his eyes.  
He suddenly grabbed me by the hair and silently dragged me to the service room. I screamed and started to struggle, but the guy put his hand over my mouth, and I began to breathe hard. But I'm not that simple. I stepped on his foot with a sharp heel, and the blond man cried out in sudden pain. He automatically released me from his clutches, and I lost no time in running away. As I ran out of the bar, I could hear his furious screams.  
I caught the first cab I saw and headed home.  
All the way I thought about what tomorrow I will get for my trick. But I didn't really care about what people thought or what Susie thought. The main thing was that I didn't want to see those brown eyes again because he scared me.  
\- We're here. - the driver said, and I gave him the cash and got out of the car and walked toward the house.  
The large two-story building I had inherited after my father's death, or rather murder, greeted me unfriendly with black windows. I walked closer and saw an envelope in front of the front door. I opened it and read the brief note.  
"Another month, baby. One month.»  
\- Assholes. - I muttered, realizing who the message was from.  
Crumpling the hated paper in my hand, I went into the hall and did not even turn on the light — let the neighbors think that I go to bed early. I tossed my things on the sofa in silence and went upstairs to my bedroom in the dark. In the room just remembered that even shod, and, throwing off the tired feet shoes, I fell on the bed.  
But my sleep did not last long, for I was awakened by the incessant blaring of a telephone somewhere on the ground floor.  
\- Shit! Well, what kind of stuff can't sleep? - flashed thought, and I sleepily trudged down with a huge desire to break the mobile against the wall or the head of the caller. I picked up the phone and laughed nervously:  
\- Oh, Susie, I'm sure you'll be the one to call me at three-thirty in the morning.  
I took a deep breath and picked up the phone:  
\- Yes, Mrs. Matthews.  
She yelled back at me, and I jerked my cell phone away from my ear:  
\- Brooks! Holy shit! What are you doing?  
\- What am I doing? - I started acting like a fool.  
\- Don't make me angry, Alexia! - the woman on the other end of the line was hysterical. - What the hell did you hit Bieber for? Do you have any idea what problems we might have had?  
I was stunned:  
\- First of all, who is Bieber? Second, we might have, means that there is no problem?  
Into the phone, sighed:  
\- Bieber is the guy you hit. He almost blew up the place, demanding that you be found and returned immediately.  
\- Oh!  
\- He was angry. I never saw him like that. - added Mrs. Susie thoughtfully.  
\- What did you do?  
\- Not if you're still alive. - she said. - I said we don't have the addresses of our dancers. But I'm sure this guy won't give up that easily.  
I smiled a little — I was beginning to like it.  
\- Well, we'll have some fun soon. - I said with a chuckle.  
\- Brooks, baby, don't play games with him. He's a dangerous man. - said Susie gravely.  
\- Don't worry, I gently. - in my face, a smile appeared.  
A soft sigh told me she was put up with my disobedience:  
\- You're incorrigible, Alexia. I'll see you tomorrow ... actually tonight. Don't be late.  
I hung up and flopped down on the couch, unable to get back up to the bedroom. Sleep overcame me in seconds.  
I woke up only in the evening. For me, it was quite a normal rhythm of life. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the time: 08:17 pm.  
\- Well, to eleven there’s still time. - I thought and swallowed hard.  
Her throat was dry. The body demanded alcohol. It seems the girl Alex is becoming addicted. So what? I got up from the couch and walked lazily to the refrigerator. When I saw the half-empty Martini bottle on the shelf, I took it out and sat down at the table. I filled my glass, dropped the ice cubes, and drank slowly, enjoying the way the liquid burned in her mouth. Then I took my cigarettes out of my purse and went out onto the balcony. The lighter flared, and after a few seconds, I took a deep breath of the bitter smoke. I stared up at the sky, taking slow puffs and exhaling a grayish lump of air through my mouth.

I was distracted by the ringing of the phone I picked up my mobile and saw on the display “number is hidden”, but I knew perfectly well who was calling, and picked up the phone. In-depth woke up the hatred.

\- Yes, Mr. Brown. – I said gruffly.

\- Did you recognize me, baby? – a man’s voice laughed into the phone. – I’m glad.

\- What do you want? – I didn’t want to talk too much.

\- Oh, you want to get straight to the point? – the speaker’s tone turned icy in an instant. – You need to work for another month.

\- I got a note. – I interrupted.

The man definitely didn’t like it:

\- Shut your mouth and listen! So… One month. But I got the information that you’ve been getting quite wild lately and you’re causing trouble in the bar. And I don’t like your behavior, baby.

\- Very rapidly they’re telling you everything.

\- Yes. – the caller said confidently. – And I don’t want you hanging out with that guy. – Stay away from him.

I snorted:

\- I dance without breaking the rules of the bargain. The rest is none of your business.

\- Shhh… Brooks, don’t talk to me like that. For the time being, I have complete control over your life. – the voice said with hidden menace.

I flicked the ash off my cigarette:

\- I’ll put up with another month. And then I can send you to hell with a clear conscience.

\- You’re still the same, Alex. – my interlocutor said thoughtfully. – That’s what I liked about you. Perhaps because of your character, I didn’t kill you.

\- Pff… You just like to torment people. – I snapped.

\- Yeah, and it’s too. – there was a note of pleasure in his voice. – But you don’t have much time left, so be patient and don’t do anything stupid.

\- It’ll as turn out. – I snapped and took another drag on my cigarette, lifting that one to my lips.

The man’s tone was chilling again:

\- Do your best, Brooks.

I exhaled smoke wearily into the grayish-blue sky and hung up, realizing that the conversation was over. I put out my cigarette in the ashtray a few minutes later and went to the closet to get my clothes. After going through several outfits, I still managed to find something suitable. I changed into a short black sundress with a neat corset than accentuated my waist and black high-heeled sandals. Naturally, under the bottom black underwear. On the way to the bathroom. I called a taxi. Going to the mirror, I combed my hair and lightly sprayed it with varnish, adding volume. Then I touched up my already thick lashes, sprayed myself liberally with perfume, and went down to the door.

Before I could get to the door, a car honked outside.

“That’s good” - I picked up my purse and left the house.

All the way the driver looked at me with interest in the rearview mirror, but I didn’t pay attention – I got used to it. Recognizing a familiar area from afar, I took money from my purse, and as soon as we stopped, I handed it to the taxi driver. He nodded gratefully and I got out of the car.

As I entered the bar, I felt the goosebumps again. For a moment I had the distinct impression that the blond man was sitting in the audience. I shivered involuntarily. But then I saw the dancing girls on the stage and realized that soon it was my turn, I wasted no time in making my way down the narrow corridor, but a man in his late forties blocked my way.

\- Where is this beauty in a hurry? – he breathed fumes at me, and I leaned away.

\- Look, don’t get yourself into trouble. Go and drink and stay out of me. – I tried to speak nice.

But it didn’t work. The man came close to me and put his hand on the small of my back:

\- I’ve already had a drink, and now I don’t mind having fun.

I raised my eyebrows and shouted:

\- Security!

Two big bouncers came up to me at the same moment.

\- It’s time for this client to leave. – I said and walked away, catching a glimpse of the guards leading the man out of the room.

I went to the dressing room. It was empty. “So I have a few minutes to change.” – I realized and began sorting through the piles of clothes. When a crowd of hysterically screaming girls burst into the room, I was putting red lipstick on my lips in front of the mirror. They looked at me enviously: a red miniskirt, a black top, and black stockings. I turned to them, pulling my hair back into a ponytail, and they all immediately pretended to be busy. The girl who had run into me last time was now avoiding me.

\- You look fucking good, babe. – red-haired Jessica said.

I smiled slyly back:

\- Thanks, Jess, you’re good today, too. I saw you on stage.

\- Oh, thank you. – said Wirst, and went to change.

Without waiting for Mrs. Matthews to arrive, I left the dressing room and tapped my heels on the stage entrance. As usual, I stepped out into the gloom, clapped my hands, and was blinded by the spotlight. Indecent suggestions were heard from the audience, but I pretended not to hear them and, snapping my fingers, gave the command to turn on the music.

A rhythmic melody began to play, and I began to dance. Dozens of men were all staring at me. But I was afraid and at the same time looking for the guy. To my surprise, the VIP table was empty, although I certainly remember seeing the silhouette of the young man.

I danced gracefully, hugging an iron pole, and not forgetting to take off my clothes a little. As always.

When the act was over, and the audience erupted in boos and applause, I left in my underwear, smiled and went backstage. I walked proudly down the hall and entered the room. I raised an eyebrow because none of the girls who usually changed for a long time were in the room.

\- Well, that’s fine. They’ll stare less and let the poison in. – I mumbled smugly and was about to go to the screen to get my clothes when the door slammed behind me.

Before I could turn around a tattooed man’s hand grabbed me, gripping me tightly, and a man’s hand closed over my mouth. I caught a familiar perfume in the air.

\- Quiet. – a cold, hoarse voice whispered in the ear.

Unable to even move in the steely embrace of the man behind me, I turned my head slightly to the mirror and met his glassy brown eyes.


End file.
